


Something In The Way He Moves.

by sadlynotlindamccartney



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Brian and Rog are oblivious, Cliche love story, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Student!Queen, angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlynotlindamccartney/pseuds/sadlynotlindamccartney
Summary: If Roger was fire, Brian was the ocean. Deep and thoughtful, kind and calm, yet ever so graceful. Roger, himself being fierceful, never understood how on earth he deserved him as a best friend. Brian was the complete and utter opposite of him.orEveryone but Bri and Rog see that they're meant to be.





	1. Wednesday Morning, 3 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first multichap-attempt. Hope you like it! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> Every chapter is inspired by a certain song.
> 
> xoxo Linda

„Bri, care to come over?“, he heard his best friend speak, voice sounding cranky and tired.

„Rog, it's three in the morning and bloody freezing outside“, the taller man sighed. He did get out of bed, yawning, his curly mop of hair crawled into all directions, he was wearing a plain grey t-shirt and a sweatpants with little embroidered planets that Roger had gifted him for Christmas.

„I-I just need somebody to tell“, Roger whispered, unlikely quietly.

„On my way“, Brian answered as he fetched his car keys, „I'm at yours in ten.“

London at night seemed calm and dizzy, barely lit by street lights and the few flats inhabited by late-night cramming students.

Roger had given him a spare key when he decided to move in with their band mate Freddie. He, the flamboyant, outgoing person he was, surely enjoyed himself on a Tuesday night. We wouldn't have been able to help, anyways.

„Hey, Rog“, Brian greeted the smaller man who was sitting on the couch, underneath a cozy red blanket. „What happened?“

„I'm miserable“, he answered matter-of-factly. „The guy's been tricking me and he only wanted to get into my pants...“

„Oh, dear“, the elder one whispered. „Again?“ It's been months since Roger really dated anyone who sincerely didn't just want a quick shag with the stunning drummer of their arising rock band called Queen.

„'m quite fuckable, I guess“, the blond man joked. „No, for real, I'm pitiful and I know it. I don't need sympathy.“

„Let's go to bed, Rog. It's been a rough day“, Bri suggested and stretched his hand out for Roger to grab-

„I'd rather have a bear hug“, the younger man protested and hid his face in the guitarist's neck, curling his body closer to him. Brian smelled of bed, clean and calming, like friendship. Like home.

„Alright“, he laughed and stroked Roger's back carefully. Rog had always found Brian's laugh so incredibly melodic. He was a song.

When they let go, God knows how much time had passed meanwhile, Brian glanced down at Roger, who glanced up at him. Their eyes locked and both looked at their best mate in the entire world, the person they trusted the most.

It was a little too long for Brian's liking.

He knew for sure, that someday, his beautiful, silly, playful, energetic best friend would find the someone he'd deserve.

He had gotten so used to it. The flames crawling up his chest whenever he had seen Roger smile at someone else. Or the little looks of approvement and pride they gave each other on stage.

He really wished it'd be him to make Rog happy.

 

It was that night that Roger couldn't sleep.

It wasn't as if he wasn't tired or exhausted. It was the steady breathing beside him, his best friend snuggling closer to him in his sleep, brown locks draped over the pillow like a delicate prince. How well those stupid astronomy sweatpants complimented his butt.

It was Brian, just him. Had always been, probably.

He drove him crazy ever since Roger was a damn teenager. And all the meaningless getting it on with loads of men and women was just to distract him from the one thing he'd never get.

If Roger was fire, Brian was the ocean. Deep and thoughtful, kind and calm, yet ever so graceful. Roger, himself being fierceful, never understood how on earth he deserved him as a best friend. Brian was the complete and utter opposite of him.

Still, he lay there, watching the twenty-two year old who he know was still a virgin, sleeping next to him, while trying hard not to get a boner. Brian smiled a little in his sleep, and Roger could swear it was the cutest thing he had ever laid his eyes on.

Carefully, he stretched out his hand, running his fingertips over Brian's cheek. His skin was soft and warm, it looked like porcelain in the moonlit room. „I swear, I'll always take care of you. No matter what. Just as you do.“

Rog knew that Brian wouldn't have felt it if he had kissed him right now. He was sound asleep. But they had a friendship to risk. And besides, why on earth should honest, peaceful Brian be interested in troublemaker like himself?

Roger sighed and turned around, trying to think of something else.  
However, it didn't work out. Not with Brian in his bed. A Simon and Garfunkel song crossed his mind:

 

_i can hear the soft breathing of the boy that i love_   
_as he lies here beside me_   
_asleep with the night_   
_and his hair in a fine mist floats on my pillow_   
_reflecting the glow of the winter moonlight_

_he is soft, he is warm, but my heart remains heavy_   
_and I watch as his chest, gently rises, gently falls_   
_for I know with the first light of dawn I'll be leaving_   
_and tonight will be all I have left to recall_

God, how he wanted Brian to be his.


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up with chapter two.  
> Song of the chapter is Queen's masterpiece "Jealousy".

„So apparently, Brian's got a date tonight“, Roger sighed, letting himself fall onto the stool in Freddie's lab.

„I don't even need to be a neuroscience master to know you're dead jealous, darling“, the dark haired man chuckled and raised an eyebrow at the younger one, while cleaning up his workplace.

Roger protested, „'m not jealous, just disappointed.“

 

_Oh how wrong can you be?_

_Oh to fall in love_

_Was my very first mistake_

_How was I to know I was far too much in love too see?_

 

„Because of what?“, Freddie asked. „Him not being able to see how you jerk off to him every night, quietly moaning his name. Sweetie, just to remind ye, Brian's as innocent as one can be.“

„I don't jerk off to Bri-“, Roger replied, turning red as a crab and looking down, avoiding his best friend's piercing glance.

„Course you do. I'm gay, and I know everything, don't mess with me“, Freddie laughed and nudged Roger's shoulder. „Be easy on him. Brian's just as hopeless to find someonee who distracts him from his seemingly unrequited feelings for you as you are. The only difference is that you handle loneliness by shoving your dick up someone's ass. You call that denial.“

 

_Oh jealousy look at me now_

_Jealousy you got me somehow_

_You gave me no warning_

_Took me by surprise_

 

Roger shook his head. „I know I'm a fucking mess, thanks for reassuring me. It's just, he's hours away from dating that engineering student. I mean, engineering?! He seems nice and all that, the quiet type, he's also quite pretty, but-“

Freddie snickered, putting some petri dishes away. „Why should Brian be with an engineer, when he could be wooed by sweetheart doctor Roger Taylor, hm?“ „Honestly, Fred, I don't say that often but I need your advice“, Roger sighed, turning himself around on the lab stool like a seven year old, his hands nervously messing his hair up. „I told you already. Go talk to him.“

 

 

„Hello you“, Brian smiled.

„Hi“, the younger man answered with a shy, little smile.

„Thanks for taking me out.“ They went to the cinema to see the latest horror movie. Brian loved those. John was a really nice person to be around, passionate about music, calm and steady.

He told Bri he could play bass, and the curly haired man asked whether he'd like to audition for their band, which still lacked a good rhythm section. „What's your band called?“, John asked with great interest. „We're Queen.“ „Queen? Isn't that silly for a band entirely made up by men?“ Brian laughed. „Well, I'm not always sure if Freddie's a man or a woman or something else rather, but he's a lovely guy, powerful and caring and an amazing singer. You'd totally adore him. It's just him, and me, and Roger, our drummer, who's also amazingly talented when it comes to music, but not when it comes to behaving like an adult.“

„I'm sure I'll come audition for your band with the lady name. Dinner?“, the younger one suggested and winked at Bri. „Sure.“

They went into a Italian restaurant, Brian shyly taking John's hand, and receiving a huge smile. They spent a great few hours there, chatting about uni and music mostly. John enjoyed Brian's company. 

"Want me to take you home?“, Brian whispered into John's ear as he leaned over the table. John was barely legal and had no car. He blushed and nodded shyly. „Do you want to come in?“, John asked. The elder one looked around nervously, panicking inside. What if he wanted sex?

„No, sorry, I got early classes tomorrow.“ „It's okay. Can-can I kiss you?“ He wasn't sure, but nodded. John's lips felt nice against his. They were thin and rather chapped, but he was a good kisser. John cradled Brian's face in his hands, rough fingertips against the skin of his cheeks. He sighed into the kiss quietly, smiling. „Was that okay?“ „Hell, yeah, John. You're amazing“, Brian whispered.

„But...?“ „Huh?“ „It sounds like there's a huge but about to come."

„But... I'm sorry, I can't do this, especially since you're a great guy and I don't want to hurt you. But I'm so in love with my best friend, Roger and I just can't manage to tell him.“


End file.
